


Not like this

by mariechen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariechen/pseuds/mariechen
Summary: “Clarke.” The deep rumble of his voice interrupted their comfortable silence. “We both know that the fuel isn't enough for us to land safely. And if something happens I need you to know that I - “





	Not like this

“Tomorrow's the day. It's been five years.”

“It felt way longer than that.”

Bellamy heard a soft hum of agreement over the radio.

They had been talking for a while now, going over the last preparations for tomorrow, so that the delinquents might make it back to earth alive. For Bellamy that didn’t just mean making it to earth but making it back to Clarke’s side.

He tried to imagine Clarke, on the other side of the line, radio in her hand. He had not seen her in five years. Would there be more lines around her mouth, showing the worries of their months on earth together that finally caught up on her? Would he find new scars on her body if he dared to look close? Would her hair be longer or did she cut it?

“Clarke.” The deep rumble of his voice interrupted their comfortable silence. “We both know that the fuel isn't enough for us to land safely. And if something happens I need you to know that I - “

“Bellamy. Don’t.”, Clarke’s forceful whisper interrupted him.

“Clarke. Please.” He begged her, heart heavy in his chest, fingers clenching around the radio. He needed her to know. Before it was too late (again).

“No. Not like this.”

Bellamy sucked in a breath. _Not like this._ “If we don’t make it, not that I’m doubting Raven’s and Monty’s abilities, then I … ”

“You will. Make it. And when you get down - ”

Bellamy heard her breathe in and say, “- tell me.”

His heart jumped in his chest as a shy grin spread across his face and he ducked his head.

“Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow, Clarke Griffin.”

“See you tomorrow, Bellamy Blake.”

He looked at the radio one last time. This was the only connection they had to the earth, to Clarke, for the past five years. It had taken Raven and Monty almost a month to establish a working radio link to Becca’s lab. During that month, they had not known if Clarke survived the second nuclear apocalypse the earth had seen in the last 100 years. And when he heard her voice again, asking if he, if they, made it, he could not hold back the tears.

He was waiting for a loud static to fill the room, signaling that Clarke put the radio back on its station. But it didn’t come.

She did not want to say goodbye to him either.

“You know, I probably won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Tell me something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little short something before the season finale airs tonight and probably ends us all. If you want to read more from me or just want to scream about bellarke (cause that is a constant mood of mine tbh) my tumblr is: mereadingandstuff


End file.
